User talk:Jenemi
Login-only editing Hi, I saw your post on the Central forum about having only registered users edit the wiki. Do you still need help with that? I can set you up that way if you want. -- Danny (talk) 22:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do. That'd be really awesome ~*Jen*~ 00:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, done! :) This wiki is set up for login-only editing now. Let me know if any problems come up; I'll be happy to help you out. Have fun! -- Danny (talk) 02:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! Thanks so much :D Will do <3 ~*Jen*~ 02:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to TinierMe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~*Jen*~ 16:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) (Talk) 15:50, November 26, 2009 Hi Jenemi! Hi Jenemi How r u? may i ask do you need any help with tinerme or the wiki..i would be so honored to be part of that hehe but if you don't i understand...sooo...hows tinerme for you? for me its gr8, if you must know i added you already hehe just because i want u and me chu be friends.. lol :D LJ 21:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Eljay~ Hi. I'm doing okayish, you? And we can always use help on the Wiki~ There's a link to the forum where you can see what else needs to be done on the main Wiki page in the introduction. ~*Jen*~ 21:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Me? I'm doing Ama-Zingly chu day heheh...okey dokey thank you sho much! if you like you can look at my page..hehe finished it just now.,.Hooray for me! :D LJ 00:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC)LJ Heya! =D any luck with obtaining the hotpants? :P 10:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Aki Kurayamino For myself? Yep. Just the Purple Tunic to go... ~*Jen*~ 16:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you..i'm finished with the interior..TinerMe Ice Kingdom thx for being my first commentor Jenemi...love the wiki...and i want to help keep it alive as well ^^ can you teach me how to place pictures correctly to their place...i hav a bit of trouble doing that i finished the TinierMe Ice Kingdom...but you see i can't do the style you and Mythiel do...i need some help on that..hehe can you guys be my teachers? it would mean the world to me :D thx, :)ydjohn 05:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) This si so confusing D: Would I be able to send you a message via Tinier with the items` pictures? I don`t have all of them; just some. (: This is so confusing D: Would I be able to send you a message via Tinier with the items` pictures? I don`t have all of them; just some. (: *no matter how many pages/help pages I read, I`m still not sure how to properly format it. D: A Request? Hello Jenemi, I have been browsing through the Wiki that you've made and are diligently trying to keep alive and although I have absolutely no idea how to use internet template and html codes and the such, I would be honored if you would allow me to edit and be a sort of quality control type officer. As in, I could add more formal and sophisticated language to pages, or (as I just did a few minutes ago) get rid of bad grammar and spelling. I understand that it's very hard to run an entire website, as well as you life and Event Researchers all on your own, so I would definately lend you a helping hand if needed. :) Unfortunately, as of now, I am unable to access Tinierme because of my lack of my home computer. And my government issue laptop has all game sites blocked. Thanks! PwnKage 07:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can if you'd like. As for editing...well, unfortunately, the Wiki doesn't use HTML (Stupid Wikia templates) otherwise this would all be a bazillion times easier as I have 13 years worth of HTML skills and only a few months worth of Wiki skills XD I usually look at other pages to get an idea. Maybe I'll get some templates up ~*Jen*~ 12:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) A Question I'll be like Jenri and try to edit as much pages as youuu!!!!!!!!! I SHALL BEAT YOU! I really want to fully complete this site so muchh, because i love tm! (also because I am hoping to be credited. XD) Imaginary Colors 04:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Imaginary Colors 04:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Imaginary Colors 04:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :3 Hey I'm wondering, how do you add/record .gif or animated images from Tinierme? Imaginary Colors 17:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC)